Sweet Angel of Mine
by Go Titans
Summary: Ever since she moved here, there has been only one person who helped her through everything life threw at her Oneshot Songfic I do not own the story


**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to High School Musical in this story or the lyrics. The story also does not belong to me. The author allowed me to post this.**

After the small gathering that Gabriella hosted at her house, all she wanted to do is cry. Her mother is finally at rest, and reunited with her father who died in a car accident when she was younger. At the age of ten she lost her father, and now at the age of 31 she lost her mother.

As Gabriella was changing into her pajama she remembered when she first found out her mother had cancer eight years ago.

_Flashback_

_Gabriella's mom had just called saying that she had important new to tell her, when her mom finally arrived Gabriella in the process of making dinner._

_Gabriella heard a door open and shut and could hear her mom…_

"_Mija, where are you?" _

"_I'm in the kitchen"_

_When Gabriella looked up from the stove she could tell her mother had been crying. Turning off the stove, Gabriella led her mother into the living room and sat on the couch._

"_Mija, I have something to tell you…" as Isabella trailed off._

"_What is it, your worrying me" Gabriella looked as if she was about to cry._

"_You know how I haven't been feeling well lately?" as Isabella asked, all Gabriella could do was nod as Isabella continued._

"_Well, I have been visiting the hospital for the past week they discovered that I have cancer."_

"_What?" whispered Gabriella, more to herself. She could not grasp the concept that her mother would be leaving her. _

"_Mom you can't leave me, please…" her eyes pleading and vision blurred with tears._

"_I'm sorry honey; I am going to fight this as much as I can. At least I know that Troy is taking care of you. What time is he coming home anyways? I don't want to intrude on your night." As Isabella tried to hold back her own tears._

_End Flashback_

Gabriella remembered when Troy came home finding his wife of one year with her knees to her chest, her body shaking with every cry.

Flashback

_Gabriella was sitting on the floor in the hallway and crying to herself, she just found out that her mother had cancer._

_It has been at least five minutes and she heard the door open and shut and light footsteps heading towards her. _

_As Gabriella looked up, her eyes bloodshot from crying, before she could say anything he was by her side engulfing her in a big warm hug. She just buried her head into his chest as her cries became louder and her body convulsing. _

_All the while he just rocked her back and forth while whispering how much he loved her. After 30 minutes Gabriella's cries turned into sniffles as he pulled her away from his body to get a good look at his wife. _

_Gabriella saw that Troy was also crying. She hugged him again burying her head in his chest as she replay what her mother has told her. While Troy was planting light kisses on her head and rubbing circles on her back. _

_End Flashback_

On her way out of her bedroom Gabriella saw a picture of her and Troy in high school. He has changed her in so many ways.

**I look at you, lookin' at me  
Now I know why they say the best things are free  
I'm gonna love you boy you are so fine  
Angel of Mine**

**How you changed my world you'll never know  
I'm different now, you helped me grow  
You came into my life sent from above  
When I lost all hope you showed me love  
I'm checkin' for ya boy you're right on time  
Angel of Mine**

_Flashback_

_A 16 year old Gabriella Montez was walking through the unfamiliar streets of her new neighborhood in Albuquerque, New Mexico after unpacking her stuff in her room. _

_Walking with her head down, she couldn't believe that they moved... AGAIN. _

_Just thinking about how many times they have moved made her cry. She never stayed long enough to make any lasting friendship._

_She has been moving so much in her life time, and the worst part was that her mom had said that it would be the last time to move. How many time have she heard that phrase? She had just moved… AGAIN, from New York all the way to New Mexico. At least she moved at the beginning of the summer and not in the middle of the school year._

_Broken from her thoughts, Gabriella suddenly bumped into a strong chest. She looked up and the first thing she saw was….his incredible blue eyes which showed concern after seeing her tear stained face._

_End Flashback_

Ever since that day, Troy and Gabriella became quick friends and had been inseparable. By the end of the summer Troy had asked Gabriella to be his girlfriend.

They agreed that he would pick up Gabriella for the first day of school. After arriving at East high she found out that her boyfriend was THE Golden Boy. Once she found out she just left him their standing confused, but in the end everything worked out fine.

Troy really brought out the best in Gabriella, the fun, loving out going, opinionated that was hidden deep down inside of her. Instead of the shy quiet girl she used to be.

Walking down the hallway, she saw a picture of her wedding. The picture is of her and Troy dancing for the first time as husband and wife.

_Flashbacks_

_By the time the speeches were done it was time for Troy and Gabriella's first dance. As the music started Troy stood up and extended his and towards his wife as she graciously took it as he led her to the middle of the dance floor embracing her in a tight hug kissing the top of her head._

_The lyrics to ''All My Life' by KC and Jo Jo could be heard through the speaker as they began to slow dance._

_Gabriella rested her head on Troy's shoulder and let out a content sigh._

"_I love you Mrs. Bolton"_

"_Hmm, I love you too Mr. Bolton" Gabriella replied as she kissed him._

_End Flashback_

Gabriella giggled at the memories of the wedding reception with the entire relative.

As Gabriella walked further down the hallway. She opened a door and a smile crept on her face. There lying on his bed is her six year old son, Andrew Jack Bolton. A tear rolled down her cheek as she remembered what he had asked just this afternoon.

_Flashback_

_Everyone was gathered around Gabriella's place after her mother's funeral. She was walking around greeting people who send their condolences._

_As everyone moved, she saw her son sitting on the couch alone staring at his hands resting on his lap._

_She walked over and sat beside him, lifting him onto her lap engulfing him in big hug. Andrew wrapped his little arms around her waist and snuggled his head into her chest as he cried. After a few moments she pulled away from the embrace to look at her son. _

_Her gaze was broken by her son._

"_Mom, are you listening?"_

"_I'm sorry honey, what did you say?" as Gabriella sighed. It has been a long and emotional day._

"_Is grandma happy? As Andrew gave a curious look toward his mother._

_Gabriella gave a quizzically look in return._

"_What do you mean honey?"_

"_Grandma is finally with grandpa now, so she must be happy right?"_

"_Oh baby boy, you are absolute right. She hasn't seen grandpa in so long, she must be thrilled." Gabriella said and smiled as she saw her son look so happy that his grandma is in a better place._

_End Flashback_

Gabriella walked over to the bed pulling the covers up higher right under his under arm and tucked the cover around him. Sweeping his hair to the side and kissed his nose and last his forehead. Taking one last look at her son, she made her way to the door and closed it behind her; remembering the day that she gave birth to him. How could she forget that day, the day that Troy and the gang forgot about her.

_Flashback_

_Troy, Chad, Zeke, Sharpay and Taylor were at Troy and Gabriella's house relaxing in the backyard. All of a sudden Gabriella felt a sharp pain and then her water broke. She tried to get up from the chair but was experience more pain as she screamed catching everyone's attention._

"_TROY! MY WATER BROKE!" screamed a breathless Gabriella._

_"What?"_

"_I'm in labor!"_

_Everyone ran in all different direction trying to gather everything up while Troy helped her inside the house and sit her on the couch as he went off to grab the bag of clothing in the closet closest to the front door._

_As another contraction hit an earth shattering scream was emitted, this threw everyone in frenzy as they all hurried out the door forgetting the most important thing. Gabriella just sat on the couch staring at the door that everyone just left from. _

_"I wonder how long it will take them to figure out that I am not in the car" Gabriella thought_

_Gabriella decided to wait ten minutes hopefully they would comeback. She wasn't in such a hurry. Yes, she was in pain but the baby won't be due for a few hours._

_With the gang..._

_As Chad was waiting in the driver's seat with the car started waiting for everyone to come out._

_Suddenly, everyone came running out and plied into the car as Troy yelled to start driving._

_A minute has passed as the gang calmed down and looked around and notices someone missing._

_"Troy where is Ella?" Sharpay asked in a panicked voice not noticing the curly brunette girl_

_"What do you mean? She isn't in the back seat with you?" turning around in his seat he continued "Gabriella, Brie, Baby? Where are you?" in a frantic voice_

_With no response Zeke spoke up "Chad turn the car around we for got Gabriella."_

_With Gabriella..._

_As five minutes have passed she was about to reach over the arm of the couch and grab the phone as Troy barged into the room..._

_"Gabriella, Baby, Brie, Baby girl... Where are you?"_

_"I'm in the living room Troy."_

_Gabriella couldn't help but laugh at how flustered he looked._

_Troy rushed over frantically apologizing._

"_I am so sorry" _

"_It's okay, as long as you came back. I was about to call your parent to help me get to the hospital."_

_Flashback Ends_

Gabriella just giggled at the memory of being forgotten during the frenzy. Hopefully she won't be forgotten next time. Smiling at the thought of next time, she gently placed both hand on her six month belly. Three more months and there will be a new addition to the family and Andrew will be receiving a baby sister.

**I never knew I could feel each moment  
As if it were new,  
Every breath that I take, the love that we make  
I only share it with you (you, you, you,you)  
When I first saw you I already knew  
There was something inside of you  
Something I thought that I would never find  
Angel of Mine**

Determined to reach her final destination; Gabriella walked through the hallway, down the stair, into the living room and right there is her husband of eight years sitting on the couch. Gabriella can't believe she found someone so amazing. "Sweet Angel of Mine" whispered Gabriella as she stared at the back of her loving husband.

Troy turned around and the both of them caught each others gaze. Gabriella walked over to him with his arm extended wide open for a hug; she gladly accepted the hug as he pulled her onto his lap. Gabriella snuggled into his chest as she silently cried, tears staining Troy's shirt. Of course he didn't mind. He just kept one arm safely wrapped around her and the other hand resting on her stomach. That night both Troy and Gabriella decided to name their baby girl Isabella Marie Bolton.


End file.
